The NEW Adventures of Parappa the Rapper/Six Friends, One Beer
Six Friends, One Beer '''is the fifteenth episode of The NEW Adventures of Parappa the Rapper. Sypnosis Parappa and the gang (save for Pinto) get drunk. Transcript (It starts with the gang walking around, passing various stores.) '''PaRappa: Guys, I'm bored. Do you guys have anything in mind? Katy: Not really. (Everyone else shakes their heads "no", and eventually pass by a liquor store.) PaRappa: Hey! Wait! (They walk back to the liquor store.) PaRappa: You guys thinking what I’m thinkin? Pinto: (crosses her arms) PaRappa! You can't do that. PaRappa: Don't worry about us, we'll be fine. Go find your way back home. Pinto: No! I'm not letting you partake in inane mishaps like this! (PaRappa ignores Pinto. He and everyone else sans Pinto walk into the liquor store.) Pinto: PaRappa! Stop! Stop it! PaRappa: Plus, What could POSSIBLY go wrong? (shrugs to himself) (cuts to the gang purchasing various alcoholic beverages and getting away with it even though they are underage to drink the beverages.) (they walk out with their drinks. PaRappa takes a sip of his drink.) PaRappa: Man, this is REALLY good. (he continues drinking) (The others also take a sip out of their drinks.) PaRappa: Does anyone else feel funny? Matt: I do as well. Paula: Everything is so hazy! Sunny: Guys, I think we’re getting drunk. Matt: Oh jeez! I feared this! Pinto: THIS is why I didn't want you drinking this stuff!! PaRappa: Don’t worry Pinto, we’re fine. (Pinto runs off) PaRappa: Let's go do something else! Katy: I'm up f-for anything. Literally. Paula: (slurring her speech) Guyz, I'm slosheshd! Matt: H-how about, about we rob th-the bank? Katy: Matt, you are a geniush! Paula: I shecond that! PaRappa: Fellash, let'z hit the road! (The 6 friends start walking to the bank with bottles of beer in their hands.) (It cuts to Pinto, who runs into her house) Pinto: Daddy! Papa Rappa: Yes? Pinto: PaRappa is acting funny! And so are his friends! And they're gonna rob a bank! Papa Rappa: Oh dear! Pinto: What are we gonna do? Papa Rappa: Hold on, let me think... (It cuts to the gang at the bank.) PaRappa: We're in! Let'sh find the moneysh! Paula: If I were a big-ol' money stash, where would I be? Katy: I got the m-m-money! Now let'sh run! PaRappa: Now hold on, Katy. There might be shome more around heresh! Matt: I have a bag! PaRappa: Aweshome! Let's go! (Everyone runs out and J-walks in the street.) Katy: That wash such a rush! (They hear police sirens.) Police officer: Stop right there, children! PaRappa: Oh no! The copsh! Matt: Who called the po-po? Perhapsh it was you, Paula? Paula: I don't even have my phone with me! Matt: Whatever! Police officer: You six are under the influence of alcohol. I'm afraid you're all under arrest. (Pinto is seen running to the location of the group only to see them getting arrested) Pinto: STOP STOP! Police officer: What for? Pinto: That's my brother! Spare him some mercy, will ya?! Police officer: Kid, please stop. We are the police. Go run off and play with your dolls. Pinto: ...Excuse me?! (Pinto is angery) Don't EVER talk to me that way! I may be a child, but I won't hestitate to rough up anyone who arrests my big bro! Police officer: Your brother broke the law. That's why he and his buddies are in police custody. Pinto: Leave them alone NOW! Police officer: We can arrest you as well! Pinto: You wouldn't dare! Police officer: Come on, arms where I can see them. Up in the air. Pinto: I REFUSE! Trivia *Due to heavy usage and mentions of alcohol, this episode has been banned from airing on The Steamed Clams Channel, but still airs on TV Central, making this episode the only one that has been banned. Category:The NEW Adventures of Parappa the Rapper